


An itch to scratch - a reader request special!

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [27]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Faygo, First Aid, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Home Invasion, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Scratching, Stitches, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part Makara smut fiction.  You enlist Gamzee's assistance in helping Kurloz with a problem concerning his stitches.  What you didn't expect was what would happen to you when you removed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This reader request is in celebration of my first three smut fics joining the 69 kudos club. This is just the first part. The second and final part will have all the serious smut and will follow before the weekend. Two other requested fics are also on the way as well as my GHB fic.

"Let her go!"

"No, she mine. Fuck off."

"I said let her go!"

"No, go fuck yourself!"

"Do it!"

"Why would I do this, Virgin boy?"

"Because I vwanna talk to her!"

"Hmmmm....no."

The argument between Damara and Cronus had been going on for ten minutes. Cronus had been desperate to get you alone but your moirail was gripping you tightly and refusing to go anywhere. You simply just sigh as the two continue before Kurloz comes around the corner. 

"Hey has anyone seen Mituna?" he signs with one hand, his other hand scratching at his mouth. 

"He went with Sollux to the ship." you reply noticing a slight redness near the mime's stitches even with the make up, "Are you okay?"

"Ain't nothing to worry your pretty head about..." he grins, still scratching. Damara lets you go as you approach the mime and take his face in your hands which is hard because he towers over you.

"Kurloz? How often do you change your stitches?"

"Every three days lil' miracle." he replies.

"And how long do you leave between removing the old ones and putting in the new?" you respond.

"Maybe an hour, I don't motherfucking know!" he signs back smirking.

"You clearly have an irritation. You need to take your stitches out for a while and use some lotion. I have just the stuff at my hive. I'll text Gamzee to get it for me and meet at yours".

"Vwait, why does the clovwn havwe a key?" Cronus raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't." grins Damara, "He breaks in and steals ____'s panties."

"VWHAT?!" shouts Cronus, flushed with rage before Damara jumps him and pins him down laughing. You and Kurloz walk off to the sounds of "Keep your clovwn brother off my vwoman!" and evil laughter.

It's true that Gamzee had taken to breaking into your hive but not to steal underwear. At least not anymore you think. He mostly raids your fridge, sleeps in your laundry, and leaves presents like nail polish, books, and gum. Most people would have been freaked out by his behaviour but as you knew he means you no harm, you just let him get on with it. It was just his way. 

On the way to his hive, Kurloz wraps his arm around you. He liked having you close. You are silky soft and warm to the touch. It always make you blush. You come to his door and sat on the steps is a clown with your lotion and a six pack of grape soda liberated from your fridge. You can tell he has been in the laundry again because your sock is over one of his horns. 

"HeY sIs," he grins at you getting up. He goes to hug Kurloz. "GoT yOuR mEsSaGe." You are certain he meant to address you but for some reason he spoke to Kurloz. The mime just winked. Typical Makaras. Always strange. Kurloz removes the sock, avoiding contact with Gamzee's horns and passes it to you. 

Inside the hive everything looks so grand and gothic. Gamzee drops down on a soft looking curved sofa and pats the seat next to him with a huge smile. You roll your eyes and sit down on the other side before being pulled into the middle with a squeal.

"No NeEd To Be So ShY!" he chuckles darkly. These boys are always flirting. You give him a withering look that just makes him grin more as Kurloz comes back into the room with tray. A damp and soapy cloth, his needle and thread, and a pair of scissors sit with your lotion and three cans of soda. After placing it on the table in front of you, he takes his seat next to you. You are now between two Makaras and feeling a little warm and bothered.

"I have no fucking idea where my mirror is." he signs, "One of you will have to cut my stitches off for me."

You don't think handing something sharp over to Gamzee is a good idea. You take the cloth and, holding Kurloz's chin in your other hand, you wipe away some of the makeup. His eyes slowly close and a smile creeps over him at your touch. He is so adorable like this. The marks around his stitches look very red. 

"DaMn BrO!" says Gamzee, finally noticing over your shoulder, "ThAt LoOkS sO mOtHeRfUcKiNg PaInFuL. ShIt, WhAt DiD i TeLl YoU mAn? YoU nEeD tO cHaNgE tHat ShIt EvErY mOtHeRfUcKiNg DaY!" 

Kurloz makes no attempt to answer. He is lost in your touch and starts to purr. Gamzee laughs.

"AwW sHiT bAbY gIrL, yOu ArE wOrKiNg SoMe SeRiOuS mIrAcLeS!" he teases.

"Shush now..." you reply, taking the scissors. You really don't want to cut Kurloz. You carefully cut each stitch, terrified of hurting the indigo blood. You feel Gamzee stroke your back, trying to sooth your nerves. His cool breath on your neck is making you feel even warmer. Whenever you were around a Makara you always felt a little bit like a sheep being eyed up by two wolves. It made you nervous as hell but at the same time you found it thrilling. Maybe that was why you continue to be around them. 

The last stitch is finally removed. Kurloz opens his eyes and starts to move his jaw around like it is so stiff which it probably is. You have never seen him without his stitches before. It is like seeing someone after they cut off all their hair or shave off their beard.

"HeRe YoU gO bRo." Gamzee passes Kurloz one of the cans.

"...thanks..." croaks out Kurloz and you can't stop yourself from grinning. It's the same voice he broadcasts into your mind when he doesn't feel like signing but rougher due to part of his tongue being missing.

"Hopefully that should do the trick." you smile, "After you finish your drink, just put a bit of lotion on and THIS TIME, leave the stitches out overnight."

"No FuCkInG iDeA wHy YoU sTiLl dO iT aNyWaY." says Gamzee cracking open another can. "YoU mIsS oUt On A lOt Of AwEsOmE tAsTiNg MoThErFuCkInG tReAtS nOt BeInG aBlE tO fUcKiNg EaT. CoTtOn CaNdY, pIzZa, FrIeD cLuCk BeAsT..."

"Nothing a grub processor and a straw can't solve." shrugs Kurloz. The thought of a fried chicken shake makes you shudder but he has a point.

"I suppose you don't really miss out on taste, only texture." you think aloud.

"Damn motherfucking straight rainbow sis" Kurloz nods before directing his next question at Gamzee, "Name one motherfucking thing I can't eat, brother."

Gamzee appears to ponder this for a moment before a wicked smile creeps across his face. All of a sudden, a tongue is shoved into your shocked mouth as the sound of laughter fills your ears. He tastes sweet like grape soda as his hand strokes your face.

"WELL MOTHERFUCK, YOU GOT ME!" Kurloz continues to laugh as Gamzee pulls back to see the surprise on your face. You have to really fight to stop your own smile breaking out. 

"Oh gee thanks Gamzee, you couldn't just say it." you growl, trying to hide the fact you liked it. The clown just smiles.

"YoU dOn'T kNoW wHaT yOu'Re MiSsInG mOtHeRfUcKeR." grins Gamzee to Kurloz, "DaMn ____ SiS tAsTeS lIkE cAnDy. YoU sHoUlD tRy It SoMe TiMe."

You are about to give Gamzee a serious mouthful when you find your mouth full of Kurloz. His tongue is rough, having been mutilated by his own teeth but it doesn't feel unpleasant. If anything, it is fascinating. The smell of the soap from the damn cloth mixed with some remaining face paint wakes up your senses.

"Well a brother isn't wrong..." says Kurloz pulling back and giving you a wink. 

"When you are both quite finished..." you begin before Gamzee shushes you, placing his finger on your lips.

"FlUsH cRuSh, wE aIn'T eVeN sTaRtEd..." he grins seductively as Kurloz starts to nibble behind your ear, "It WoUlD bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ImPoLiTe NoT tO lEt KuRbRo TaStE eVeRyThInG, rIgHt?" He then leans in and proceeds to nibble behind the other ear. Both run a hand each up your top and play with your breasts. You can't help but squeak and squirm with pleasure. Any resolve you have to refuse their advances melts away with cool lips on your neck. Saliva slicking your sweet spots. You can feel your seat getting wet. 

"Well it would be rude not to now..." you grin.

"Motherfucking miracles." whispers Kurloz in your ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the real smut begins...

This was not like you but you didn't care. Right now you have the attention of two incredibly horny trolls whose focus seems to be getting you naked. Your hands rub their bulges through their clothing which encourages them more to lick and bite. You know they are drawing blood but fuck it, it feels amazing. 

Gamzee stops and gets up. He throws you over his shoulder like you weigh nothing and speedily heads out of the room. You can see Kurloz following behind the two of you, removing his shirt and undoing his belt. Looks like neither of them want to wait. Gamzee throws you on a bed and begins to take off his own clothes as Kurloz pulls down your leggings and panties. He looks down at your cunt with a satisfied smile. You blush embarrassed. 

"Such a cute little nook." he grins, lowering his head and inhaling your scent, "Bet it fucking tastes as good as it smells." His rough tongue begins to lap at your entrance, the scarred muscle adding extra sensation. You are so lost in the feeling of his tongue, you almost don't notice Gamzee coming around to the side until he removes your blouse. Placing his knee on the bed, he gently but firmly grabs you hair. 

"EaSy lIl' MaMa..." he grins and pushed his bulge into your mouth. Kurloz continues to eat you out, fingering your ass as Gamzee proceeds to face fuck you, his bulge sweet to taste. This feels so dirty, so wrong but you can't help but be completely aroused from being a highblood fuck toy right now. As you start to cum, Kurloz gets rougher, no longer fingering you but now rubbing his own bulge. You would have screamed the walls down if you didn't have a mouthful of alien cock but the noises you did make vibrate Gamzee the right way as he begins spilling down your throat.

Kurloz sits up with your juices still on his face as he licks his lips. He now climbs up on top of you. As Gamzee pulls out, you gasp for air only to then gasp in shock as Kurloz pushed himself into you. He rolls you over so you are now on top of him. You pant for breathe wishing they would give you a chance to catch up only to feel the weight of Gamzee on your back as he enters your anus. You start to grind your hips desperate for whatever happens next.

"Horny little fucker this one..." chuckles Kurloz.

"MmMmMmM... iF yOu SaY pLeAsE, wE mIgHt GiVe YoU a ReAl FuCkInG tREAt..." Gamzee drawls in you ear.

"Please...please Gamzee...please Kurloz.. fuck me. Fuck me hard. I want it." you beg them with no sense of shame, desperate to be split in two. 

The two chuckle darkly in unison as they start moving and you begin to feel sore and wet but so good. Tears run down your face as you are no longer able to hold back. You start crying out, sweat dripping off you from both pleasure and pain as you receive the pounding of a lifetime.

"That's it, Mama. Don't you dare fucking stop!" growled Kurloz.

"YoU'rE oUr FuCkInG bItCh.....SAY IT MOTHERFUCKER!" snapped Gamzee, sinking his teeth into you shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm your bitch!" you cry out.

"THEN FUCKING CUM ALREADY!" growled Kurloz.

You see planets as both holes fill with hot fluid. You hear a scream but don't realize it is coming from you. You almost pass out before feeling a sudden sense of relief as you are pulled back to the edge of the bed and hear the pail filling with your genetic mixture.

Panting, you don't even open your eyes when you feel arms lifting and placing you in the middle of the bed, a blanket covering your body, and two heavy breathing trolls chuckling about what a great fuck you are. You start to fall asleep.

It is a good thing too that you are too tired to do anything else. It may then have crossed your mind that both trolls seemed to be up for this without any discussion beforehand or that Kurloz had a human style bed in his hive. You might have even realized that the pail was not near his recoupacoon in the next block and that Gamzee knew exactly which room they were heading to. You also missed out on the two trolls smiling at a plan well hatched and an itch that they both had being finally scratched.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming very soon. All over your face.
> 
> Coming up next in the request series... A Bee and Deckard fic.


End file.
